<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Insomnia by SuzunaOuO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763825">Insomnia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzunaOuO/pseuds/SuzunaOuO'>SuzunaOuO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends Pro League</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzunaOuO/pseuds/SuzunaOuO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>虎堡主/带虎君</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Li "xiaohu" Yuan-Hao/Yan "Letme" Jun-Ze, Li "xiaohu" Yuan-Yao/ Li "XLB" Xiao-Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Insomnia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我奔跑的这条路是love love love love<br/>
这路上可能全是圈套<br/>
躲不掉的陷阱是内心的恐惧<br/>
像沼泽一样渐渐吞噬掉勇气”</p><p>……</p><p>    李元浩难得睡了个午觉，明明房间里是理想的睡眠环境：空调温度刚好，无声，Betty说了今天要rank一整天好好上分是肯定不会再来打扰他的，房间里还残留这着他早上洗过头洗发水的清香，什么味道李元浩也没在意只是他闻着很舒服。夏凉被往吃饱了的肚子上一盖，像是被佐伊的催眠气泡瞬间击中，附加效果是仿佛被石头人骑脸——醒来的时候喘着大气，胸口闷得难受，一个中午乱梦纷纭，坐在床上缓了好久，妈的，上次输的哪场，睡我的是谢天宇还是小学弟来着。</p><p>    也是这么个夏天，李元浩和严君泽俩人挤在一张床上，硬邦邦的板床，凉席硌得他俩都难受。俩人也不怕感冒，就任凭着空调的风口对着白花花流过汗的肚皮吹，严君泽躺在他右手边看着李元浩欺负的小肚子吃吃地笑，李元浩瞥他一眼，一脚踹在严君泽小腿上：</p><p>    “你腿毛怎么这么恶心啊，又粗又长。”</p><p>    “这叫性感你懂个屁。”严君泽一跟他杠起来，语调总是不自觉地上扬，圆圆的脸扬起来斜着目光向下瞪他，俩人斗嘴的时候严君泽从来没让过他，李元浩趁机快稳准地捏住严君泽的下巴，“你再哔哔。”</p><p>    再久远一点的记忆，是晚上的时候，严君泽的声音悠悠地从身边传来，迟疑又不确定，“你说…要去那边吗。”</p><p>    李元浩散乱的思绪被严君泽拉回来：“什么，哦，你说rng。”</p><p>    其实合同已经签了，去是肯定要去的。严君泽这个时候仿佛变了个人，他的脑袋侧过来，带着热度的呼吸喷射在李元浩的脖子上，有一点痒。温柔月色从窗帘的缝隙中泄露进来一点点，严君泽的眼睛亮亮的，充满期待和希望，又有一点点焦虑和不安。</p><p>      “你真的要走？”</p><p>     过了两年，同样是躺在一起的俩人，是李元浩艰难压抑着嗓子里的哽咽向身边的严君泽问出了这个问题。</p><p> </p><p>    李元浩记不清严君泽回答他什么了，可能是他回答了他装没听见，或者是他自己压根不想听。总之走了就是走了，李元浩已经习惯了坐在空无一人的训练室里，晚上睡觉害怕？那就开灯，凌晨四点也灯火通明，睡不着？asmr摩擦得让他头皮发麻通畅的声音醍醐灌顶，早上起来洗脸照镜子泪沟一天比一天深，姿态回来了，他又走了，狼行来了，新人试训，uzi再见，又有新来的人。走马灯似的画面揉碎成细小的破片无孔不入地潜伏深埋在他脑海中，他以为掠过去了又时不时地蹦出来，打你妈的峡谷之巅啊这癌症局是人能打的吗——“李元浩！你怎么这么安静啊。”本来在基地里一晚上都在猴叫到所有人都麻木了的史森明冷不丁叫他，“啊，我就一个人在这里玩。”李元浩也不知道这句话哪儿蠢了，自然而然脱口而出的话竟然引得所有人哈哈大笑不止。</p><p>    “我帮你开了啊虎哥，你这都被秒几把了。”李小龙帮他按了寻找对局。李小龙在他旁边坐着，他倒是早脱离峡谷之巅去韩服遨游了，看着李元浩停留在钻三他似乎要笑出来又什么都没说头扭了过去。本来皇族中野韩服rank里大杀四方让人闻风丧胆，结果夏季赛来了这么个破规定，李元浩一开始自信满满，结果真就虎落平阳变了困兽，史森明在那边一边笑一边鬼叫说左手打的心态崩了说再打要退役了，李元浩看着一把失败后自己的段位心里开始嘀咕：不会吧，不会吧，李元浩要困这儿了，不会吧。</p><p>    “你是真没睡好啊，就跟迷路了似的。”李小龙开口，他一边手机一边往他这边看了两眼。</p><p>    李元浩本来没当回事，李小龙不咸不淡的话却在他心里扎了根。他们不是睡一个房间的，李元浩失眠日渐严重，Betty赛场上凶巴巴现实生活里还是软绵绵的，刚住进来的时候晚上还会乖巧地说一声“虎哥我关灯了哦”。有时候李元浩摘了耳机，模模糊糊能听到中气十足的叫声，像极了印在记忆中的声音，还有史森明诡异的笑声。李小龙只有在之前录制新年祝福的时候跑来他房间，他本来看着拘谨，熟起来以后一点也不客气，等工作人员收了摄影设备也赖着往他床上一躺，笑完了开始模仿他唱歌：“我没有说谎～我何必说谎～～”然后被李元浩一个枕头把脸压得死死的，李小龙边挣扎边喊：“快说～李小龙唱歌好听～～”</p><p>    李小龙唱歌确实好听，李元浩自己也承认。陈奕迅的金曲到他嘴里深情款款，他没开播的时候和他一起双排，偶尔唱两句他直播间就有女粉丝开始刷：看看龙宝，龙宝唱歌好听。</p><p>    李元浩歪头看过去，李小龙这把斗地主打的真是菜啊。作为皇族斗地主智商顶峰的李元浩忍不住坏笑着叫他：“李小龙，要爸爸教你吗。”</p><p>    要命的是，李小龙这个逼躺在床上没有起来的意思：“爸爸你快教我唱歌，怎么才能唱得跟你唱得那么难听得猫都听不下去。”</p><p>    啊，严君泽是喜欢猫的，以前严君泽没养猫，两人走在路上他就蹲在路边逗野猫，李元浩对这种长毛又不可控的生物有种说不出来的感觉，说是恐惧也不是，就是不想接近，他嫌弃地看着几乎快把嘴贴到那只猫身上的严君泽，忽然开始叫起来，严君泽望着落荒而逃的小东西一脸不可置否的错愕表情：“你吼那么大声干嘛！”</p><p>    然后他也忘了怎么就过去这茬了，他搂着严君泽脖子就在他耳边大声地鬼唱着不着调的东西，一直走到俩人打上出租车，“哇兄弟，我真的，我感觉我的耳朵和心灵，不，是整个人都受到了极大损伤。”</p><p>    李元浩掀开了压在李小龙身上的枕头，李小龙还笑的浑身发颤躺那儿，不知道接下来会发生什么。</p><p>    李元浩只是躺了下去，挤在李小龙旁边。李小龙笑够了拿着手机翻着机票，马上要放假了，“虎哥你回家吗。”</p><p>    “当然回去，不过初四就回来。”</p><p>    “啊？”李元浩没有接李小龙的话茬，他背过身去，尽管他都快掉下去了，留给李小龙一个执拗顽固的曲线。</p><p>    接下来就是春季赛了，第一场采访李元浩一如既往地滴水不漏，尽管是线上初打LPL正式比赛的李小龙还有点兴奋。采访完摘了口罩李元浩准备坐回去，李小龙满脸艳羡难耐的表情盯着他从采访的幕布那里走到座位边上，“你看我干嘛，阿龙过来双排。”</p><p>    李小龙嘴上忙不迭应着，仿佛要跟他说什么又没说出来，乖乖地积极响应李元浩的需求。</p><p> </p><p>    “……我中午去你房间了。”</p><p>    吃饭的时候李小龙像是憋了半天，终于在饭桌上只剩下他们俩人的时候低声开了口。他眼睛往李元浩这边瞟，又怕尴尬赶紧往嘴里夹了一筷子菜。</p><p>    “你脸色，挺吓人的。”李小龙又补了一句。头顶的吊灯直直地照下来，李元浩的整个脸都笼罩在阴影中，只有端碗的手被照得苍白。</p><p> </p><p>“渐渐消失不见的，我面上明朗的表情<br/>
总是害怕你还是转过身去回避我的告白<br/>
因为枕着担忧如坐针毡，我乞求睡意来临<br/>
因为你的模样比梦境更加鲜明，我整夜都无法入睡”</p><p> </p><p>    “我有点难受。”</p><p>    严君泽的整个脸都窝在手臂和被子环出来的坑里，李元浩很想把他拽出来，他的手停留在他身体上方，忽然感觉有无形的障碍似的阻碍着他去抱他，他听得见严君泽沉重的呼吸声，有吸鼻子的声音，他把脸埋在那儿很久没动弹，李元浩最终还是收回了手，他本来瞪着眼在黑暗里看着严君泽，等他缓过来，他有一肚子的话要跟他说，大概能从他俩认识絮絮叨叨到这一整夜都讲不完。他的视线越来越模糊，到了白天一觉醒来身边空无一人，他睡的那个地方有个被压的深深的圆圆的印子。从那以后李元浩和严君泽心照不宣，他们之间有些东西长存了，他们还能一起说说笑笑，严君泽直播时毫不留情地对他大放厥词或者称赞他或者阴阳怪气他。他生日的时候他们是早约好了一起吃饭，李元浩回房间换衣服，顺便喊了李小龙：“你快点哦，我先上去。”</p><p>    “啊。”李小龙还在有一搭没一搭地和水友扯淡，他压低了声音迟疑地看着李元浩，“真让我去啊。”</p><p>    “不是很早就跟你说好了一起去吗。”李元浩拽了下衣服下摆，李小龙的眼睛转了转，“不用给他红包，就去吃个饭。”</p><p>    “这…不好吧。”“哎我说不用就不用，你快点。”李元浩不想跟李小龙解释那么多，他往房间走的时候看到李小龙在关电脑了，穿好衣服李小龙正好也出来，“挺帅的阿龙。”李元浩随口评价李小龙一身巴黎世家，李小龙的胸脯起了又伏像是松了口气。</p><p>    把要给粉丝展示的营业照片拍好，一顿饭吃的还是很开心的。李小龙一开始拘束了点，几口酒喝下去以后整个人就放开了，看着李小龙和严君泽俩人聊起来了声音越来越大严君泽脸越来越红，李元浩一边附和着笑把杯子里的酒一饮而尽。严君泽生日还是开心了，最后把他俩送出门，严君泽还叫住了李元浩。</p><p>    简单干脆利落的拥抱，“走吧走吧我还要点妹妹玩呢。”严君泽目光有点躲闪，“什么，我还以为你要多挽留我一会。这就拜拜了什么意思啊，对不起我送的礼。”“什么什么意思啊。”严君泽梗着脖子冲他嚷嚷：“你快走啊李小龙还等着你呢，我怕耽误未来s10冠军中单训练。”“你也太恶心了这又不是在开直播。”严君泽也不知是醉了还是笑的眼睛眯了起来，他的一只手扶在门框上，另一只手孤零零的停在两人之间的半空中，嘴巴张着似乎还有话要和李元浩说，酒精在李元浩大脑中开始发挥作用，他站在那里被灯光晃得有点迷糊，他也不知道自己要不要走过去，最终严君泽推了他一把，“拜拜拜拜。”</p><p>    回基地的路似乎很短，他感觉喝得有点上头，又很清醒地意识到是自己的自制力抑制他走路不歪看上去没啥事儿，他不知道李小龙一直紧跟着他怕他碰了摔了，回到房间里李元浩才完全放松下来一头扎到床上，“啊…喝多了。”李小龙吃吃的笑：“哈哈哈哈…你…好像姿态，哦不是姿态学你说话…哈哈哈……”</p><p>    李元浩趴在那里既不想吐又不想闭眼，他随手点开一个asmr直播间，窸窸窣窣的声音让他慢慢平静下来，他不知道李小龙没走：“李元浩，你还是，失眠的话，别玩手机的好。”</p><p>    李元浩沉默了一会儿，李小龙渐渐靠过来，手摁在他的手机音量键上，把声音渐渐调小。李元浩感觉到面前李小龙的身影轮廓慢慢模糊起来，他的外套被脱掉了，李小龙在帮他盖被子，或许是趴太久了胸口闷得难受，他忽然有一刻很怕李小龙离开房间关灯，不知从哪儿涌出的一股力量，他拽住李小龙，半个脸压在枕头上僵住了，想张口说话嗓子像是生了锈的发条。</p><p> </p><p>    “Feels like insomnia”</p><p> </p><p>    李元浩始终觉得，如果说出来什么都不能改变，那干脆不要说。</p><p>    荣誉他拥有过，谩骂也承受，李元浩什么都清楚。后来那些人一个个从他身边离开时，他去拥抱他们，拍拍他们的肩，和他们挥手，笑容恰到好处，眼神里有不舍，情绪埋在心中。</p><p>    春季赛结束后那会儿自然是要挨骂的。李元浩仰着头靠在电竞椅上，在直播间后台看着五花八门的2200，李小龙的眼神往他这边扫了一眼，往常是他们会一起双排，似乎成了李小龙雷打不动的习惯。“你排吧李小龙，和他们排吧。”</p><p>    没什么征兆，但也不意外。李小龙这种韩服知名王者代练，怎么都上分如喝水。他没说什么就拽上了新来的上单，后来坐在一起的两个人习惯了不再叫对方各玩各的。李小龙经历一个春季赛已经完全跟大家混熟，隐隐约约有超越史森明成为基地鬼叫王的趋势。没变的大概只有Betty，比karsa刚来的时候还要软绵绵。</p><p>    “可以的李小龙，这把真的怪我。”李小龙抱着外设往台下休息室走去，走廊里大家心情都不怎么好，李元浩甚至不知道自己为什么想笑出来，要是被摄影机拍了这就难看了，不过他无所谓。啊，真的，有点累，他使劲捏了下颈椎，腰也坐的疼了。还是离舒适区远一点吧，李元浩已经有点预料到接下来大概率是联盟节目会拿他们发挥开涮了，最后这比分那么离谱，还是躺那儿认嘲吧。</p><p>    “这李小龙，素质有点高啊。”耳机里传来一顿脏话，李元浩跟着刘世宇哈哈笑了起来，还有一把，打完这把他就再也不用碰国服了，要好好睡一觉，他宁愿去韩服里跟各路高手过招也不想再在这牛鬼蛇神的地方，算了还是开把韩服再睡。Betty最后一把捞到mvp心满意足上楼，李元浩看了看自己卡牌数据，罢了罢了，都快掉六十名了，这第一怕是再也回不去了。算了，回不去就回不去，想想接下来的比赛，李元浩的心又绷起来。</p><p>    “Betty都去睡了，你还不去？”李小龙转过头看了他一眼，“mata说明天给我们约了〇〇打训练赛。”</p><p>    “可以。”李元浩的鼠标在屏幕上随意点着，“你现在还要助眠吗，那个东西，依赖性太大了。”</p><p>    “不听了，保护耳朵。反正，就那么睡呗，总还是能睡着的。”李元浩感觉太阳穴上有根筋在突突地跳，李小龙头别过去，他什么也没开，只是低着头。两人坐在那儿静默了一小会儿，李元浩突然叫他：“李小龙。”</p><p> </p><p>    记忆的阀门被关死的那一刹那，李小龙垫着脚去关了房间里的灯，帮他把手机完全调静音。黑暗中在他床边坐了下来，他的手放在自己攒着的拳头上，舒展他的手心，之前戴过戒指的地方有点空，十指交错暖流传递过来那感觉很温暖让他安心，那是他从未有过也从未给予过的感觉，那一夜李元浩沉沉睡去再无乱梦。醒来后赶紧洗了个澡照照镜子，胡渣长出来，本来严重的泪沟似乎还缓解了点，似乎和之前没什么变化，又似乎都变了，像是废土后燃烧过长出来的野草，肮脏混乱又盎然充满生机。</p><p>    李小龙没有应他，只是转过椅子看着他，李元浩低了头没冲着李小龙笑，“我开把大乱斗。”他戴上耳机，自然是听不到李小龙在他旁边张口喊他的名字。两个人像是各自回归自己领地，割裂开，又完整地连接在一起。</p><p>     “向着你的方向，就算孤单也要走的路<br/>
不管摔倒几次 也要起来继续。”</p><p>-end-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>